


Breathing

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: She would inhale and he would exhale.





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дышим](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437670) by [bitari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari), [fandom_Cyberpunk_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Sometimes Jackie would look at V and the world stopped - _ceased._

One look, all it took - the world was fucking suffocating and there wasn't much time to process it. Only that there was an itch - a bad one, grasping their lungs and begging, pleading for what they needed. Which was pretty fucking dangerous if it happened when they were on a job.

They raged out, shooting, and killing. Blood and sweat and their pained gasps the only indication they were both still alive until everything was dead and silent. The high and adrenaline pumping through them until it culminated in a heated look through the carnage.

They were quick. His pants undone, hers shoved down just enough and he was on her, or her on him. Pressed against the wall or propped on a table. The surface didn't matter. The blood, filth, and viscera splattered around them didn't deter them either. They were filled with just this rampant, brilliant need that had to be filled right then and there. Soon as they were jacked into each other though, his hand in her hair and wire plugged into her and her into his and they could finally live.

Because it wasn't a want, desire, or an addiction like so many trashy rom-vids made it out to be. No what they had was real, tangible, raw. It was breathing.

It was fucking but fucking like your life depended on it, like if you didn't you were going to die if it wasn't done right then and there.

_Quiero tu dentro de mi._

Neither of them knew who said it but it was true every time. V inside him, or Jackie inside her. Rutting and fucking where they could and it was exactly everything they needed after each job.

When they were done, when they both had released into each other, she would inhale and he would exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero tu dentro de mi. - I want you inside me. 
> 
> I have ideas about people fucking in Cyberpunk 2077 while jacked into each other. A sign of extreme trust, affection, and love.
> 
> Also I apologize for not making this longer. I want to keep my longer stuff till we have more game lore. So for now I'll just pepper the CP77 fandom with one shots, smut, porn, and fluff.


End file.
